Third Time Lucky
by marialisa
Summary: Sam can't stop thinking about someone in the office. Should she tell him how she feels?


**Third Time Lucky**

Sam caught herself watching _him_ again; he was on the other side of the office laughing at something that Vivien was telling him, his face alight with amusement. She watched for a minute taking in his gorgeous eyes, his beautiful mouth and those lips……….she was obsessed with his lips. She found herself fantasising about them pressed against her mouth, her neck, her breasts…...

She forced herself to stop thinking about his lips and turned back to her computer screen. The report needed to be finished before she headed home to her new apartment and another lonely night watching TV and eating a take away, sitting amongst a lot of boxes that needed unpacking.

_He laughed as the story Vivien was recounting ended, then glanced over towards Sam's desk as he returned to his own. She was wearing a dark blue suit and a white shirt, her hair was lose and falling in waves around her face. He had found himself thinking about her hair a lot recently, and how it would look spread over the black sheets on his bed……._

When the report finished printing Sam placed it into the case file.

'Is that your report for the Rodriquez case?' Samantha jumped slightly as Vivien appeared next to her.

She smiled, 'Yes, all finished.'

Vivien held out her hand, 'Well I'm just taking mine into Jack's office, I'll drop yours in his in tray too if you like.'

Sam handed her the completed report as she heard Jack call her name called across the office. She looked up to see him standing with Martin and Danny; all three were looking at her expectantly

'We're all going for a drink, fancy joining us?'

'Just you three? Are Vivien and Elena coming too?' Sam glanced over to where Elena was packing up for the night.

Elena grinned 'I can't, my mother needs a night off so I am going home if that's OK?' she looked enquiringly toward Jack who nodded. Elena grabbed her bag and coat 'Have a good night guys', see you tomorrow' she called as she headed for the elevator.

Vivien had returned from dropping the reports onto Jacks desk and now began to pull her coat on

'Well I have a hot date with Marcus tonight. Reggie is on a sleepover with a friend so we thought we would make the most of having the house to ourselves……..' she let her voice trail away and the other agents all laughed.

'Well have a good night…….don't do anything I wouldn't' Danny teased.

Vivien shot him a look loaded with meaning 'The list of what you _wouldn't_ do is remarkably short as I understand it Agent Taylor'

Danny pulled a face 'You know Viv, I should be offended by that……'

They all laughed again as Viv grabbed her bag 'Well I'm off, see you all tomorrow'.

Jack turned back to Sam 'We thought we would go to the Q Bar and then maybe grab a Chinese, you interested?'

Sam thought for a moment. If she went with them she would have a whole evening with _him. _She couldn't decide whether it was worse to sit at home all evening thinking about him or to sit next to him in a bar all night; so close she could smell him, but not be able to touch him.

_He waited while she tried to decide whether to come with them or not. He hoped she would. As hard as it was to act normally around her he wanted the opportunity to sit close to her, to smell her perfume, see her lips curve in amusement at something that was said. He knew at some point he would have to decide whether to say something to her, to tell her how he felt……_

Decision made, she smiled 'Yes, sure, why not. I only had a hot date with the TV!'

They all walked to the elevator, Jack and Sam walking behind Martin and Danny as they argued over the likely outcome of the football scheduled for the weekend.

In Q Bar Sam started to wonder if she had made the right decision. The bar was crowded and _he_ was sitting next to her, his thigh pressed against hers. She could feel the hard muscles under the fabric of his pants and it's touch was sending waves of desire through her body. She couldn't concentrate on the conversation, she could only think about how his body would feel against hers……..She mentally shook herself and forced herself to concentrate on the discussion but the noise level in the bar made it hard to hear what was being said.

'You know, I'm hungry and I think I'm getting too old to sit in a noisy bar for too long, anyone fancy going to get some food' Jack had to shout to make himself heard.

Martin and Danny both agreed immediately and all three men got to their feet. Sam felt momentarily bereft at the loss of the warmth of _his_ thigh but stood up ready to go and get some food.

_The bar was so crowded that he had the perfect excuse to press his leg against hers. She didn't move away but he thought that was probably because it was crowded and she didn't really have anywhere to move to. He wished they were alone. For a moment he allowed himself to imagine that she felt the same way he did, that they were alone in his apartment, that her jacket was off, that he was slowly unbuttoning her shirt, that she was kissing him as passionately as he was kissing her…When he stood up to leave he made sure his coat was pulled around him so that the tell tale bulge in the front of his pants was hidden._

The meal was enjoyable, and Sam couldn't remember laughing so much in a long time. The table they were sitting at was a comfortable fit for four so there was no excuse to press up against _him_ but he was sitting opposite her so she had plenty of opportunities to look at his face, his eyes, his lips…….in her fantasies his lips had trailed down over her breasts, over her stomach and he was now kissing the inside of her thighs and moving on toward……She forced herself to stop and made herself join in the conversation.

_He enjoyed the meal and the conversation but most of all he enjoyed sitting opposite her and having the chance to study her face and imagine…….imagine her naked in his bed, imagine her gasping with pleasure as they made love…….he forced himself to concentrate on the conversation._

The meal was over, the bill was paid and they had left the restaurant. Martin smiled at Sam,

'You looked a bit distracted tonight, are you OK?'

Sam caught her breath, had she been so obvious? Before she could think of a reply,

'Yeh, you looked a million miles away' Jack interjected 'hope it was somewhere nice?'

Sam forced a smile onto her face, 'Sorry just some stuff on my mind' she paused and then smiled again in what she hoped was a convincing manner 'I had a great night, thanks guys'.

'Hmm, well all we have to do now is get some taxis' said Danny, who was standing at the kerbside and staring into the traffic. He turned to Sam 'Do you want to share, your new place is only a few blocks from me?'

_The more he thought about it the more he realised she had been distracted tonight. He wondered what had been on her mind; …..…_

Sam and Danny climbed into the taxi and Martin and Jack were left waiting at the side of the road for the next available cab.

'You know, Danny was pretty distracted tonight as well' said Martin.

Jack looked at him thoughtfully 'Yes he was wasn't he.'

Sam and Danny sat in the cab in silence. Sam's thoughts were racing, hoping she wouldn't say or do anything else that might give her away; Danny was a good friend and he knew her well, too well maybe……..…

'You were very distracted at times tonight' he said softly, his head turning to look at her, 'come on fess up, what's on your mind?'

Sam looked at him and the desire to confess how she was feeling was suddenly overwhelming. Danny was a friend, probably her best friend, if anyone would understand it would be him…….She took a deep breath 'You are probably going to think I'm nuts……' her voice trailed away.

_Danny watched as she seemed to struggle for the words to explain why she was so distracted. He reached over and took her hand……_

Sam gasped as his hand gently held hers. She looked into his eyes and what she saw there made her realise that she wasn't going to have to explain how she was feeling ...he knew….

_Danny saw the sudden realisation in her eyes and knew that neither of them was going to have to explain. He pulled her into his arms…….he bent his head and met her lips with his._

Sam felt him pull her into his arms and a shiver of anticipation went through her. She tilted her head toward him eagerly seeking out his lips; the feel of them on hers was every bit as good as she had fantasized about. After a lingering kiss they broke apart but their lips hovered close.

'Are we going to your apartment or mine' Sam breathed.

_Danny knew Sam had only moved into her new apartment last week and suspected a fair bit of unpacking and sorting out still needed to be done, anyway, he had put clean sheets on his bed that morning……clean black sheets……._

_'How about we go to mine, its nearer'. _

_He saw Sam's lips slowly curve into a smile 'Sounds good to me' _

The taxi pulled up outside Danny's apartment. Danny handed the fare over and then held the door for Sam to get out. He took her hand and they crossed the lobby to the elevator. Danny pushed the 6 and the elevator door closed. Sam could feel the anticipation between them; she felt Danny place his hands around her waist and pull her toward him as his lips met hers in a passionate kiss.

_In the elevator he couldn't wait any longer and he pulled her to him. She responded passionately and he felt her pulling his shirt out of his waistband, her hands slipping under his shirt….the feel of her hands on his bare flesh drove him wild and he heard her chuckle wickedly as the door to the elevator opened and they pulled apart…._

Sam felt a surge of power flow through her as she felt his reaction to her hands running over his body. They broke apart as the doors opened and she felt Danny pull her toward his apartment. He fumbled for his keys while Sam let her hands wander over his back, his ass….. The keys found, Danny made short work of opening the door and Sam felt him pull her into his apartment; the door closed and she watched as he shot the deadbolts into place. He turned toward her and the expression in his eyes sent waves of lust shooting through her. He pushed her against the door, his hands helping her take off her coat, her jacket…..

_Her jacket was off, she was helping him take off his coat and jacket, their lips remained locked together……he pulled back for a second, a moment of sanity in what was rapidly descending into a madness of lust _

_'Are you sure..' his words were cut off by her lips on his and one hand dropping to the bulge in his pants. Danny groaned……._

Sam felt the response to her hand placed on his erection. He pulled back slightly and Sam could see that his eyes were heavy with lust, lust for her. One of his hands rested on the top button of her shirt and he paused for a second and she could see that he was savouring the anticipation and excitement in her eyes. She felt him slowly unbutton her shirt, his eyes never leaving hers…

_Danny slipped her shirt from her shoulders. She moaned slightly and arched against him and their lips met again in a tangle of heat and tongues. Danny let his hands run slowly over her, lingering on her breasts, stroking them gently through the lace bra and feeling the nipples harden. He broke the kiss and stepped back, her protest stilled when he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom……_

Their clothes were strewn around the bedroom and they were lying on his bed. Sam felt his mouth trace a pattern of kisses down her neck, over her breasts, over her stomach….The anticipation was unbearable as he moved lower, his mouth brushing the inside of her thighs…..

_His mouth explored her body, she tasted so good. He could hear her moaning as he explored further. Her moanig increased and he felt her stiffen and heard her scream…._

As her orgasm subsided Sam lay motionless, her eyes closed, as her breathing slowly returned to normal. When she opened her eyes she could see Danny poised above her, his eyes dark with lust. She pulled his head down and their lips met in a long passionate kiss. She ran her hands over his back, over his ass. She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt his erection pushing against her. She felt him pull away and reach over to the bedside table. She gently bit his neck and heard him groan……..she heard the condom packet rip…….

_Oh god it felt so good to be inside of her. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, her hair was spread over the black sheet, she was clawing at his back as the passion took them both. He drove into her hearing her moaning increase as she begged him to go faster. He knew he was at the edge; he felt her stiffen beneath him as the white heat exploded within him………._

They lay comfortably in each others arms, both on the cusp of sleep. Sam felt Danny's arms tighten around her and heard him whisper 'I love you.'

She turned in his arms to face him……...

_Danny knew he had to say it then; that she had to understand that this was serious for him, not just another fling. He searched her eyes for her reaction as she turned to face him….._

Sam smiled gently. Those words, the ones that had scared her all her life didn't scare her at all now….

'_I love you too' As he heard those words Danny realised he had been holding his breath and let it out in a long sigh. Their lips touched in a gentle kiss…._

When Sam woke in the morning the bed was empty and for a moment she felt scared. She sat up and called out to him. He arrived into the bedroom with a grin on his face and carrying breakfast on a tray.

'Good morning beautiful, we have coffee, fruit, toast……what would you like?'

Sam looked at him for a moment, a slow seductive smile forming on her lips

'Oh that's easy' she purred, 'but you won't need the tray……'


End file.
